


Eternal Love (YohaRuby One-shot)

by Ch3rriBerri



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angel/Demon AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch3rriBerri/pseuds/Ch3rriBerri
Summary: Yoshiko isn't who she says she is...





	Eternal Love (YohaRuby One-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This was also a request from twitter user @astorinya and surprise!!! Angel/Demon AU! Hope you like it!!!

Yoshiko tried her best to not let it both her, but the other girl's tiny sniffles and cries as she tugged on her broke her heart. (Or, at least what she had left of it.)

"Y-yoshiko-san, please... Please, don't leave me. I..." Ruby felt a wave of confidence sweep through her. "I l-love you!"

Tears dripped from Yoshiko's cheeks but she gritted her teeth, trying to stay strong. "R-Rubina-san..." She turned around and faced her love. The sight of the younger (even if only by a few decades) girl would have been pathetic to her, had Yoshiko not had feelings for the other. But that was the problem; she did have feelings for her, despite what she tried to tell herself.

She got on her knees and grabbed Ruby's hands, holding them close. "Rubina-san, listen to me! I..." Yoshiko took a deep breath. "I lied to you! I lied to you, and I'm sorry!" Yoshiko continued to grit her teeth as she cried, hoping, praying to God that Ruby could find it in her soul to forgive her.

"You... lied?" Ruby's soul felt shattered. "A-about what? About... loving me?" Ruby prayed to the Lord internally that, that wasn't what it was.

"N-no! Never! I... would never lie about that! I lied about... who I am..."

"...Then, who are you?"

Yoshiko sighed deeply, trying to collect herself. Her voice came out quivering. "I-I'm not..."

"You're not what?" Ruby could feel frustration festering inside of her quickly.

"I'm a..."

"A what?!"

"I'm a demon! I'm not an angel!" Yoshiko realized what she said and cover her mouth, standing up and walking away."

Ruby had to act fast, she couldn't just let her enternal love leave her forever. She tried to think of what she could do or say to make her stay, then she remembered. She remembered the old witch from long ago that told her what she needed to say if she ever needed help.

"Y-Yohane! Shoukan!"

A light mixed of black and different dark purples covered the sky and surrounded Yoshiko, lifting her in the air. Terrified of what she had done Ruby screamed for Yoshiko, hoping she'd come back. Horrible sounds of agony and suffering rang in Ruby's ears and she covered them, not taking her eyes off of Yoshiko.

The other was surrounded by what Ruby originally thought was a big, black cloud but was actually millions of bats, demons, and monsters; it smelt like death and rotting bodies. Ruby went towards it and tried to pull Yoshiko out but was blasted back.

"Yoshiko-san! I'm s-!" Before she could apologize, there was a loud blast and Yoshiko reappeared before Ruby's eyes, only it wasn't the Yoshiko she knew and loved.

This Yoshiko was monstrously huge; her wings were black and massive and looked as if she had been in a battle that had ripped her wings apart, yet she could still float. She clothes were black and shredded, her nails were black, long, and pointed. Her usual sandles were replaced with ripped fishnets and heels and she held a staff that had so much power Ruby could feel the earth vibrate.

"Y-Yoshiko-san?"

Yoshiko's eyes opened and a lilac purple? the same color as her eyes, shone through, but the whites of her eyes are gone. A deep, demented voice left Yoshiko's lip. "Who dared to summon me, the great Fallen Angel, Yohane?"

A shiver ran down Ruby's back and she gulped, raising her hand. "I-I did, Yoshiko-san..."

Yohane swiftly flew towards Ruby, returning to her normal size but not her normal self. She paced around Ruby, surveying her, looking her up and down. "And who are you?"

Ruby's heart sunk. "You don't know who I am?"

"I don't have time to pay attention to the affairs of mere mortals! Hurry and make your request!" She stopped and crossed her arms, tapping her foot on the ground as her staff floated by her.

Ruby cleared her throat and smoothed out her dress. "My name is Rubina, I am an angel, and I was... h-having an affair with another angel. Or, someone whom I thought was an angel."

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, you know this angel. Very well, actually." Ruby bit her lip and twisted her dress with her finger. "I was wondering if you could keep her with me."

"I can't do that." Her answer was blunt.

"W-why not?!"

"Because, I can only give you inanimate objects and protection. I can't change another person's soul. That is up to them, not me." Ruby's eyes turned red and tears fell down her cheeks, causing Yohane to panic. "D-don't cry! Is there anything I can give you?"

Ruby thought for a little, sniffling and wiping her tears away. Yohane thought she looked pathetic, but thinking that felt wrong somehow.

"...Hug?"

Yohane stared at the girl in shock. "W-what?"

"Can I have a hug?" Yohane was filled with an uncomfortably warm feeling and she nodded, stepping forward with her arms outstretched. Ruby smiled and hugged Yohane tightly, still sniffling into her shoulder.

Yohane didn't know what she was feeling. Anger? While it was a burning hot feeling, it was more pleasant than that. Revenge? This did make her feel proud in a way, but it wasn't out of spite. What was this feeling?

Quietly, Ruby said, "I love you, Y-Yohane..." Light covered the sky and surronded Yohane once again, but this time, it was pure white. Yohane changed form once more, but the two somehow stayed in their embrace.

"I love you, too, Rubina-san. But, I have to leave you. I'm sorry." Yoshiko wiped away Ruby's tears, who nodded and smiled a little. They both knew that the apology was for more than her leaving

"Yes, I understand... Will you visit?"

Yoshiko kissed her forehead and pet her hair. "Not physically, but I'll always try to find a way to see you in your dreams~"

Ruby laughed and smiled at Yoshiko. "My cute, little demon!" She kissed her cheek before flying away to her paradise, leaving her eternal love, Yoshiko, the false angel, a blushing mess.


End file.
